


True love trash

by eggie_egg



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/M, Other, hot and steamy, i hope they use protection, koujku finally gets over aoba, razor scooters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggie_egg/pseuds/eggie_egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujackoff goes to take out the trash and meets his true love</p>
            </blockquote>





	True love trash

koujak picked up his full trash bag and pranced out the door. he had to take out the damn trash because although id make a joke everyone has garbage so lets skip it.  
when he got outside he picked up his razor scooter and rode to the trash can because wow razors are cool.  
he rode by some ladies and he tried to be cool by doing a sick flip but he ended up hitting his ankle and he fell.  
good thing he was already at the garbage can.  
kojacu started crying from the pain while he curled up on the ground. he lifted his head slightly . a reflection of light caught his tear strikin eye. 

a beautiful person came into view and he couldnt stop himself from staring.

such beautiful banana yellow hair....those big blue eyes...her sleek shiny skin all topped off by beautiful red lips in an O shape  
kacku quickly got up and dusted off his nasty ass boots and blushed. he then limped over to the un-moving beauty.

"H-hey....what's your n-name?" he stuttered and held out his hand. The doll didnt move.   
"I'm kojaku.." He said receiving no reply. "youre very pretty"   
:O  
Koujaku blushed at her forwardness   
"do you wanna go out on a date?" he asked nervously   
:O  
"R-really? RAD." HE grined and picked up the doll by its hand.   
:O  
He stared into her eyes and slowly leaned in near her face.   
:O  
:M  
He planted his lips on hers. it tasted kinda weird but he ignored it. must be her breath.  
He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue past her O lips. it entered the weird overlapped plastic that was in it  
he separated the kiss and stared into her eyes  
"Maybe we should take this back o my place...." He offered  
:O  
He picked up his scooter and placed her in the basket he added on to it because it was fabu.   
They then rode off to kojak's place...to have a very steamy night together.

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea for a while and my frosted flakes got soggy so here it is


End file.
